Senet
If you wish to make fan art for this page, then by all means... go ahead. :3 NOTE: THIS CHARACTER IS NOT CONSIDERED CANON IN THE CURRENT RP SETTING. DISREGARD THIS CHARACTER'S BACKSTORY AND INFLUENCE BY ALL MEANS NECESSARY (NOTE: This OC has been revamped. If you wish to see the old version of Senet, please click here) Senet is a young female Humane Spawn of Egyptian descent, who has a rather particular obsession/addiction towards board games. She is one of the few modern-day Mages to exist, and she currently lives in the Underground, disguised. She seems to have a Blue Soul of Integrity. Backstory It's said that most Mages were ancient, having existed many many years ago. And it's said that most of the Mages today have been from the past... however, a few have been born in modern times as well. Sarah Freud was one of these few modern-day Mages. She was born into learning wizardry and magic, being able to cast a formidable amount of spells and such, with board games as her favorite pass-time. However, she wasn't anywhere near as strong as the others, and was picked on for having a Monster as a great grandfather. Of course, her life would change soon enough. One day, she was messing with a number of spells... at one point in time, she had accidentally cast a portal, which whisked her into another part of the world. Where was she whisked away? Why, none other than the Underground. She woke up in an empty part of Waterfall, seeing nothing around her, except a board game called Senet. She began playing this game... and began an entirely new life from it. She slowly grew more and more attached to such a game. She wanted more of such games... and eventually found more and more of them. Over time, she began basing all of her magic around these games, forgetting many of the original spells. She even forgot her own past and identity, only remembering that she is mostly Human, and slightly Monster... now she calls herself Senet, the Witch of Board Games. Description Senet takes the form of an elegant woman, wearing a checker-patterned dress. She wears dice gauntlets on her wrists, and has a flat board balanced atop her head. Her skin is a tanned white, with long blue hair and red/black eyes. She wields a staff with a floating orb that changes appearance at will, allowing her to cast spells based on the many board games she has created. She wears a necklace with an Ankh symbol on it, showing her ancestry. Relationships Friends * N/A Enemies * N/A Acquaintances * N/A Family * N/A Romantic Partner(s) * N/A Stats Base Stats HP: 60 AT: 30 DF: 30 Armor AT: Staff of Boards - 30 AT. Senet is able to switch between attacks rather quickly, even during an attack apart from her Ultimate Attack. DF: Board of Wisdom - 30 DF. Due to the effect of her board pieces, she can be immune from critical hits up to 5 times, a piece exploding each time. ACTs Check, Roll Die, Take a Card Battle Attacking Senet is rather hard unless you're on a Genocide Route. Killing Senet can be tricky, as she has immunity from up to 5 critical hits. Attacks Chess Attack: Rook, Bishop, and Knight pieces move towards the SOUL. The Rook moves horizontally/vertically, the Bishop moves diagonally, and the Knight moves in a staircase pattern. Checker Attack: The board is turned into a checker board, with checkers moving towards the Soul. Battleship Attack: Predetermined locations are shown before they are bombarded with missiles. Sorry Attack: Pieces from the game Sorry bounce at the Soul. Green ones heal the Soul, and blue ones are colored Cyan and are much larger. Tic-tac-toe Attack: A tic-tac-toe board appears, and X's/O's will flash before appearing on each determined area. Snakes and Ladders Attack: Snakes and Ladders appear on the board, and guide towards the edges which are currently filled with spikes. Snakes go one way, ladders go the other way. Senet Attack: The bullet board is changed into a Senet board, as pawns move around the board in the pattern of the game itself. Sparing To spare Senet, you must get a number of prerequisites before being able to spare her. You must get a 6 at least once on the Roll Die Act, draw an Ace of Hearts card from the Take a Card Act, and survive at least 10 turns. If these prerequisites are met, Senet will realize that you've beaten the game, and spares you. She can't be betray-killed due to her critical immunity. Quotes Encounter "Let's begin... you go first." ''Encounter ''"Rooks, Bishops, and Knights... oh my." ''Attack ''"Red blood and black bruises fit into squares, you know?" ''Attack ''"Soul position A1. FIRE!" ''Attack ''"I'm SORRY for this..." ''Attack ''"Hugs and kisses? Nah, it's just X's and O's." Attack "Would you rather climb a ladder, or slither down a snake?" ''and Ladders Attack ''"Now you shall move on to the afterlife!" ''Attack ''"You must feel lucky, don't you?" ''Requirement Complete ''"It's as red as your Soul..." ''Requirement Complete ''"...Fine, you win. I shall now spare you." ''Ready Flavor Text ''Senet has challenged you to the game of Death... Encounter You feel like you might get set back to Square One. ''Neutral ''Senet glows, ready to make her next move. ''Neutral ''You rolled a die, you got a 1, not good. ''Die, First 1 ''You rolled a die, you got a 2. Die, 2 You rolled a die, you got a 3. ''Die, 3 ''You rolled a die, you got a 4. ''Die, 4 ''You rolled a die, you got a 5. ''Die, 5 ''You rolled a die, you got a 6, which is good. ''Die, First 6 ''You rolled a die, you got a 1, but moved it to a 6 while Senet wasn't looking. ''Die, Second 1 ''You drew a card, and got an Ace of Spades. AT increased. ''a Card, Spade ''You drew a card, and got an Ace of Clubs. DF increased. ''a Card, Club ''You drew a card, and got an Ace of Diamonds. HP was healed fully. ''a Card, Diamond ''You drew a card, and got an Ace of Hearts. You are filled with DETERMINATION. ''a Card, Heart ''You have won the game... Senet is now sparing you. Sparing Gallery SenetDraft.png|First Draft by SquidFairy SenetDrawing.png|Drawing by St. Akira :3 Forge's OCs By Jaz.png|Group photo including Senet, by Edge! Senet.png|An AMAZING drawing of Senet by Doku-Dan! HeyJay Senet.png|Drawing of the Bored Woman playing a Bored Game, by HeyJay! Moon Senet.jpg|A REALLY nice headshot of Senet by moonmute! Aniu Senet.jpg|A nice speed-drawing of Senet by Aniu-Arts! Dodu Senet.jpg|A nice drawing of Senet by Dodukeks! senetforgolden.jpg|An AMAZING drawing of Senet by ellebits! Trivia * Senet is named after the board game of the same name, which is the oldest known board game in existence. * Before the revamp, Senet was the Goddess of Board Games, who was originally the first Senet board game in existence. She came to life and godhood through constant use of board games, being essentially worship. * If a True Pacifist Route is completed, one out of two things will happen with Senet. She may end up still obsessed with board games, still being too delusional to be socialized with most of the time. Or, she will end up snapping back into reality somewhat, remembering her former identity but still maintaining a great passion for board games. Credit Credits go to TobyFox for making Undertale, and to Neko for providing the base page. Credits for images are in the captions of the gallery! Category:OC Category:Spawn Category:Female